


Of Yesterday

by thewritrix (yunbins)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbins/pseuds/thewritrix
Summary: Stories of Yesterday, Pages of Today, Results of Tomorrow





	Of Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Took me awhile to post something for Thiccmas, but I hope you all enjoy reading this one

Yunhyeong was happily spending his last day of break with Bobby and Junhoe when a notification appeared. 

 

Yunhyeong ignored it at first, thinking that maybe he'll get back to it when they are settled on the restaurant.

 

Upon arrival he saw Hanbin's message asking if he should pick him up at the airport later tonight and the usual 'I miss you.' It's been a full week that they haven't seen each other and guess, it is really empty without Hanbin by his side. For straight six months of their relationship, they've never been apart for too long.

 

After replying to Hanbin's message, Yunhyeong immediately opened the other message that he left unread. His face turned sour upon reading the contents of the message.

 

_'Hi, this is Jaewon. Hanbin's ex.'_

 

That's what the message said.

 

Yunhyeong knows Jaewon, he was the one before Yunhyeong. The one that is closest to Hanbin's family, the one that is everyone's favorite.

 

The question that pops into Yunhyeong's mind, is why is Jaewon texting him. They've never met nor they know each other. 

 

Yunhyeong doesn't know what the hell does he want but he feels this text will not do good to him nor his relationship with Hanbin. 

 

He decided to reply. 

 

_'Hello, what can I do for you?'_

 

He didn't bother to wait for the reply and locked his phone to just enjoy their last day in Thailand. It has been a good week and he did not want it to end in a bad manner. 

 

It was a long day for the three of them, it was tiring but fun. Yunhyeong did completely forget about the text earlier not until he opens his phones with numerous notifications from Hanbin, Chanwoo and a couple from Jaewon. 

 

This is getting on Yunhyeong's nerve, as to why he needs to deal with a person from Hanbin's past. He just doesn't understand what Jaewon wants from him. Maybe Hanbin.

 

He brushed off both Chanwoo and Hanbin's messages and immediately proceed and clicked Jaewon's which he regretted in doing so. 

 

First thing he read was _'Do you love Hanbin?_ ' 

 

And this immediately sent more boiling to his blood. 

 

_'Yes, very much. Nothing that you could imagine.'_

 

Yunhyeong replied. And followed up a why. 

 

The following messages were worse than Yunhyeong could imagine, he doesn't know if Jaewon is sick to his guts or if Hanbin is a lying snake. 

 

Yunhyeong didn't realize that he was already crying and is receiving a concerned look from his friends.

 

"Yunhyeong, what's wrong?" Junhoe asked with concern.

 

"What did Hanbin do?" Bobby immediately asked.

 

Upon hearing the questions, Yunhyeong haven't stop himself from sobbing.

 

After a few minutes, when he already calmed down. Yunhyeong started talking to Bobby and Junhoe.

 

"Hanbin's ex messaged me." He started, he knows that he already caught the attention of both his friends since they both stopped what they are doing.

 

"Continue." Bobby said while trying to grit his teeth and not to act out some odd reactions.

 

"He was asking if love Hanbin. Then I answered yes."

 

"Obviously, you won't be in a relationship if you don't." Junhoe said with a sarcastic tone.

 

"He then told me that he met Hanbin the other day. And..."

 

Yunhyeong paused and swallowed some guts before saying the next words.

 

"...they talked about how their break up was never clear, especially to Hanbin's family." Yunhyeong added.

 

"Are you fck ing kidding me?" Bobby said in a loud voice.

 

"Break up with Hanbin. NOW." Bobby instructed without even consulting Yunhyeong's feelings.

 

"No, I still need to hear _his_ side." Yunhyeong replied.

 

Bobby just shrugged knowing that he will not change his friend's decision.

 

Upon arriving seoul the next day, Yunhyeong already declined Hanbin's invitation of picking him up from the airport. Also, instead of going to his apartment he opted on staying with her sister for the meantime.

 

A week after Jaewon's appearance to his life, Yunhyeong finally had the guts of asking Hanbin about it.

 

"Your ex texted me." Yunhyeong opened and he clearly saw the change in Hanbin's expression. 

 

"What is your side of this story? I wanna know." Yunhyeong stated. 

 

"I need to patch things up with _him babe._ " Hanbin said softly with eyes darted on Yunhyeong's eyes. 

 

"I love you but I am torn because he is attached to my family and I really want to give US a second chance." 

 

With that Yunhyeong knew that he already loses his chances of fighting. Even with his love he can't win over a past. He is haunted to let go. 

 

"Patch up the things that you left with him, go! Don't have any regrets but I don't wish you happiness. I just don't want to join a battle that I already lost since day one."

 

**_Yunhyeong left with tears flowing and heart aching._ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry ThiccmasYUNBIN EVERYONE! kudos and comment ❤️


End file.
